Then Run with Me
by PunkNDisoRderlYHailey
Summary: A Naley with Brucas. Nathan's senior year & Haley has just left.
1. Default Chapter

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! I hadn't finished my last two fics, but that's only because I really got out of it. Hopefully this one ends up right!_**

**_This is a Naley with some Brucas and others. Mainly a Naley though. I'd appreciate it if you didn't rush me into other couples and what not._**

**_I do live off of reviews. I do! I do! I do! They keep the fire and passion alive. The more reviews, the faster I get more chapters! I listen to songs to get my mood going at first, and I drink tea, but other than that, I'll need reviews! If you don't like the story, I will NOT change it for you. So if you dont like it, then that's WAY too bad._**

**_Enough about me. This chapter is kind of short, considering it's the first chapter. I know how people think that the first chapter needs or should be the longest, with all the information that goes into it. But I'm a type of person where you'll always get the information later, and your questions will eventually be answered._**

"Can't you see it?" he called. "Can't you see it? All the beautiful flowers. Oh how beautiful are they! Beds of color, filled with more passion and fire than I am filled with! Baby, can you hear me? Baby? Haley? Haley? HALEY! Where are you? Haley? Haley?"

He ran. As fast as he could. He was stuck in a forest. He couldn't find his way out. Where was she? Didn't she make a promise to always be there? Who just takes off and leaves their husbands like that? He wouldn't stop running. He was panting as sweat dripped all over his body. He couldn't find her. He couldn't find her until...

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Gooooooood Morning Seattle! You are listening to Bob and Richie in the mornings on 100.7 The Buzzzz."

Nathan shot up, all in a sweaty rush. His bed was soaked. And not only was it soaked, but it smelled horrible as well. And so did he. He banged his head against the wall behind him and propped himself up against it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck." he said under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head.

He looked to his right at the clock. 6:23 AM it read. He reached just above the clock to turn on the bright pink light. He smirked and snickered. He looked to his left and found Daily sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her, so he carefully climbed out of the bed and crept his way out of his room. He quietly crept down the stairs into the middle floor where his kitchen, family room, and formal room were. He made himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, and flipped to MTV.

Every Monday morning he enjoyed watching MTV around 6:30. That was only because his favorite show, "Celebrities and Their Lovers" was on. It only aired on Monday mornings at 6:30, with no repeats during the day. This was also the only program he ever watched except for the occasional South Park and SNL reruns. The host of "Celebrities and Their Lovers" was a beautiful, dirty blonde with subtle curls. She was tiny, but had the body of a Goddess. Her name? Haley James.


	2. Counting Stars

_**Author's Note: Song is "Counting Stars " by Sugarcult. It will be in bold. The poem in italics is my own, and the future poems will be mine too. This poem is called, "Longing".**_

She looked out the window. She was in NYC, where she lived. Her neat neat loft was located right by the harbor, which gave her some comfort in the feeling of home. At least it was water that she could see, and not all streets and city. She missed the small town that she lived in, with the beautiful beaches and green green trees. But this was her life now, and she thought she couldn't change it.

She looked towards the clock. 9:30 AM. A year ago, she would'v be getting up, rolling over, and softly breathe on his bare chest.

"I long for you." she whispered.

But did she? Did she really need him? She went into the bathroom, lifted up her shirt, and there it was. The number 23 tattooed clearly. She was suddenly flooding an ocean of tears. She did long for him. She did need him. But she couldn't get him. There was no way she would or could get him. She sent so many letters back to Tree Hill to reach him, but he would never respond. Not once did the letters come back to her, so he or someone else was getting them.

She couldn't bare to keep looking at her wrecked up self in the mirror anymore. She dragged herself to the study area, and started to write a poem. It was her comfort; her home. One of her only escapes.

_I went for a walk this morning. I felt the chill of the spring/winter breeze. I looked up and saw blue with a thin white cotton blanket stretching over it, turning into thick marshmellow. I longed for you. I looked down and saw dark black roads that led to anywhere. I longed for you. I felt the hot sun on the back of my jacket, and hugged myself. Oh, did I long for you. I looked to my left and saw a small forest, filled with greens and soggy browns. Oh, how I longed for you. I looked to my left and found big boulders and thought of our first kiss, those some years ago. And I longed for you. I longed to feel your big arms wrap around me; protect me. I longed to hear your sweet voice whispering lovely songs in my ear. I longed to see you melted face when you looked at me. I longed to smell your soft, sweet skin. I longed to taste our passionate kisses. Oh baby, I longed for you._

She thought only minutes had passed, but really, it had been hours. Almost 8 hours since she had started. She looked at the clock and it read 6:15 PM. Despite all the time she wasted to write a poem instead of practice sets, she was feeling better. She moped to the kitchen and pulled out some Mango juice. Nathan usually bought Mango juice on his way home from work. It was her special treat. She smiled at the thought of Nathan. She wondered where he was, who he was with, and what he was doing.

She went back to her room, picked up the gold band, laid in bed, and studied it for hours. She thought of all the memories.

**Hey, I wanna crawl out of my skin**

**Apologize for all my sins.**

**All the things I should've said to you.**

**Hey, I can't make it go away.**

**Over and over in my brain again.**

**All the things I should've said to you.**

She got up around 10, and sat out in the back. She looked up at the sky and wished she could see stars. She closed her eyes and imagined diamond beauties.

**Counting stars wishing I was okay**

**Crashing down was my biggest mistake**

**I never ever meant to hurt you**

**I only did what I had to.**

**Counting stars again.**

She woke up, and stumbled into the house. Ring in hand.

**Hey, I'll take this day by day by day.**

**Under the covers I'm okay I guess.**

**Life's too short and I feel small.**

She went up into her room again, and laid back down. 2 AM.

**Counting stars wishing I was okay**

**Crashing down was my biggest mistake**

**I never ever meant to hurt you**

**I only did what I had to.**

**Counting stars again...**


End file.
